


Ignore Your Teammates, It's Okay to be Gay

by at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee



Series: 25th Annual [3]
Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: Chip is tired of everyone's shit, M/M, Some homophobic slurs used in chapter 2 jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee/pseuds/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee
Summary: Wow I actually can't think of a decent name for thisANYWAYChip's track team learns that Leaf is not a girl.





	1. Chip Tolentino, Quite Frankly, Does Not Care

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE IM WORKING ON THAT LOGAINNE/MARCY FIC BUT ALSO I THOUGHT OF THIS AND HAD TO WRITE IT LIKE IMMEDIATELY 
> 
> Still taking fic requests btw (Olive/Barfeé, Marcy/Logainne, Chip/Leaf)

_Text conversation between: Chip♥ & Leaf_  
[Chip♥] track meet tonight  
[Chip♥] wanna come?  
[Leaf] YE  
[Leaf] !!!!  
[Leaf] YES!  
[Chip♥] it's tonight @ 6  
[Leaf] your school??  
[Chip♥] yeah  
[Chip♥] do you still have the address or do you need directions?  
[Leaf] mmmmm still have it!!  
[Chip♥] k don't get lost then  
[Chip♥] have to go. warming up. see u ♥  
[Leaf] ♥

"Hey!" One of his teammates shouted. "Who ya textin, Tolentino?"

Chip, among his team, was not known for talking much. He came to practices, he ran, and he attended any after-meet events. He had kept mostly to himself here. They didn't know anything past his running skill, his name, and his grade. Only one or two of his former friends were track kids, and a stern look from Chip was plenty enough to keep them silent.

The team member talking to him was another senior, though not one he was familiar with. He faked a smile and laughed. "Just a friend. Said they're coming to the meet." He set his phone down on the bench and turned to grab his uniform. When he looked back down, it was missing. He sighed. "Alright, cut the shit. Give me my phone back."

The other guy rolled his eyes and handed it to him. "Whatever, dude. Your girlfriend sent you a heart."

That was enough to turn several heads, including his middle school buddies.

"Girlfriend?" A guy two lockers down (Ray) asked. "Didn't think you could say enough to get a girl's attention, let alone keep it."

"Hilarious." He tried to ignore them as he changed.

The first guy (Antony, he remembered) clapped Chip on the back. "Never fear, gentlemen. We'll get to meet her tonight, won't we? You said she's coming, after all. What's her name, anyway?"

Without hesitation, he said, "Leaf. Now, will you fuck off so I can get ready? Or am I the only person on this team who cares about the meet?"

"Calm your tits, Tolentino. It was just a question."

He grunted and pulled his track shirt over his head. Whatever. He could deal with these fuckheads later


	2. Ice Cream is the Cure-All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip is impulsive and bitter, which don't mix well with trying to stay in the closet.
> 
> ((Warning for homophobic slurs))

Second place in the 400 yard race! Not bad at all.

It was pretty late, nearing nine-ish. Distantly, he wondered if Leaf would spend the night. It was a Friday, so school wasn't an issue, and it had been a while since they had been able to "hang out".

His team was gathered in the center of the field. The meet was over. The other teams were piling onto buses and leaving, while parents and friends searched for their loved ones. They were mostly chilling, with some light chatter about the match. He managed to ignore it and look for Leaf.

"So where's your girlfriend at?" Ray asked.

Before he could snap back, he saw a ginger boy wandering towards the center of the football field.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey!" Leaf looked over in his direction and waved. His pace increased as he got closer to Chip. This time when he jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around Chip, Chip kept his balance.

After Leaf unwrapped himself, he gave Chip a peck on the cheek. "You did so well! You ran really fast! It was cool to watch."

By now, the entire boy's team was watching. A few of the girls watched, but since none of the had heard the locker room conversation, the current situation was of little interest to them.

"Since you all were so very intent on this," Chip said, with a smile and hard glint in his eye, "this is Leaf. My boyfriend."

Leaf waved, unaware of the whole situation. 

Most of the guys quickly nodded in acknowledgement and turned away awkwardly. Antony and Ray, dumbfounded, looked from Leaf to Chip and back to Leaf.

"I thought you said-"

"The only dumbass who said things is you. See you at practice on Monday." He waved and escorted Leaf away from the group.

"What was that all about?" Leaf asked.

Chip shrugged and took Leaf's hand. "They're a bunch of idiots. Did you drive here or get dropped off?"

"Dropped off. Is it alright if I spend the night?"

"I'd love that. Ice cream?"

Leaf nodded and moved closer to Chip as they walked. 

They walked into the school so Chip could grab his stuff. They exited into the student parking lot. After a minute or so, he asked, "Should..." He hesitated. "Was it bad for me to greet you like that in front of your friends?"

It was weird, hearing him sound so insecure. By the time Leaf finished talking, they had reached Chip's car and were sitting on the trunk. He looked at Leaf, their hands still entwined. "Don't worry. They're not my friends. Just other people on the team. You're fine." He gave Leaf a kiss on the cheek.

Leaf's free hand played with the hem of his shirt. "I just thought I should check, cause you sounded angry when you introduced me."

"That wasn't angry at you, they were being dicks earlier and I was pissed at them."

"Why?"

He sighed. "They teased me when they saw your text because they thought you were my girlfriend. I just... I don't like people thinking I'm straight. I'm not out at all but it still pisses me off."

Leaf pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry it's been a rough day. Ice cream definitely, cause it's great for comforting, and if that's not enough, I'll try my best."

He cradled Leaf's face in his hand. "It hasn't been that bad, I swear. They can't ruin my day, but that won't stop me from taking up your offer." They kissed again.

From somewhere in the dark parking lot, a guy yelled, "Faggots!" 

Chip felt the blood running to his face. He let go of Leaf's hand, pushed off of the car, and spun around, trying to source the voice. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey, you fucking coward, show your goddamn face!"

An anxious Leaf grabbed at his arm. Chip stopped himself from pulling away. "You don't need to get in a fight," he said as he dragged Chip back to the car. "Why don't we go?"

Chip took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." He opened the driver's door and got inside the car. He slammed the door shut. Leaf reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Leaf asked softly. Chip sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"I'm fine - really, I'm fine. Whatever, I graduate in two months. It's not worth starting shit over."

Leaf squeezed his hand again. "Ice cream."

Chip nodded. "Ice cream," he repeated.


	3. GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and romance. Not much else to add.

"I still don't understand how you can eat that stuff." Chip took a bite out of his cone. "It tatheth like play doh."

Leaf licked his lips as he thought. "It's colorful."

Chip laughed and shook his head. "You're weird." He reached across the table and squeezed Leaf's hand. "But adorable."

Leaf laced their fingers together and continued eating. After Chip finished his cone, he leaned his head on one hand and watched an oblivious Leaf. A minute or so later, Leaf noticed him staring. "Hmm?" He asked, his mouth full.

"I love you so much," Chip said quietly. "I don't care how much shit I get for it. You're worth it. I really love you."

Leaf made a small, happy sound as he ate, tangling his legs with Chip's under the table. It had been a long, exhausting day for Chip, and at this point he lacked any restraint on expressing his emotions. He just wanted to go home so he could be close to Leaf without anyone judging.

"Would you be alright finishing it in the car? It's getting late and I'm kinda tired."

Leaf nodded and slid out of the booth. Fingers entwined, they left the shop and got back into Chip's car. As Chip started the car, he noticed the ice cream all over Leaf's face.

"There's some napkins in the glove compartment."

As Leaf fiddled with the latch, Chip pulled out of the parking lot. It was a short drive back to his house, about six minutes, which was especially great in these circumstances, a.k.a. when he was both tired and horny. He had been wanting to ask Leaf about "going all the way" for quite a while, but there hadn't been a proper time to ask him. The question hung awkwardly in his mind. The house was empty, both parents gone on a business trip. Tonight would be the perfect night to ask, as long as his nerves didn't flare up and cut him off.

The car was quiet, the silence only broken by Leaf humming along to the radio. He must have found the napkins. When Chip had glanced over at him, his face was clean. He also had a strange smile on his face, but he chalked that up to the fact that Leaf got a little loopy when he was tired.

He parked the car and got out. He walked around to join Leaf, fumbling house keys out of his backpack. After he found them, he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Mom and dad are out of town this weekend. Some business trip slash vacation thing. I texted mom and she said you can stay the night."

Leaf reached for Chip's hand. "An empty house."

Chip unlocked the door with one hand and pushed it open. "Yep."

He nudged Chip with his elbow. "I see you planned your night accordingly," he teased, holding up a strip of condoms he had found in the glovebox.

Even in the dim light, Chip's blush was still visible. Obviously he had a perfect chance now that he knew, but damn that was embarrassing. "They're just, it's for, precaution, I never-"

"I like my men prepared," Leaf said with humor in his voice.

Chip dropped his bag down next to a chair and spun around. "You mean-"

"If you want."

"If I- fucking hell, is that even a question?"

"You're obviously eager about this," he said with a sly grin. He stepped closer to Chip.

Chip's brow knit, before a sudden "Oh," as he realized that there was a growing bulge in his shorts. He pulled Leaf against him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "My room?" Leaf nodded. 

They made it to Chip's room and shut the door out of habit. Chip pressed Leaf against the wall with a kiss, desperately trying to touch as much of him as possible. His hands pushed the edge of Leaf's shirt up, exposing his soft stomach. When they pulled away to breathe, he asked, "Can I?"

His first nod was hesitant, but the rest grew more confident. Chip pulled Leaf's shirt over his head and tossed it aside, quickly removing his own before pulling Leaf back. Chip's hands trailed down to Leaf's waist and found the zipper of his shorts. Slowly, giving Leaf time to stop him, he unzipped his shorts and let them fall to his ankles. Leaf retaliated by pulling down Chip's shorts. He broke the kiss to laugh when Chip's boxers fell with his running shorts.

"We see who wears the pants in this relationship," he whispered, stifling giggles. Pressing a kiss to Chip's cheek, he squirmed out of his binder and pulled his boxers down. As they stumbled to the bed, Chip smoothed his hands down Leaf's sides, resting on his hips.

"I- fuck," he nearly tripped over a discarded shirt, "I love you."

Leaf laughed and kissed him before falling onto the bed, disturbing the carefully laid sheets. "I love you too," he murmured. His legs hung off of the bed. 

As Chip looked down at the boy below him, his heart began to thud harder in his chest. Here's to not fucking this up, he thought as he moved down to kiss him.


	4. Time for sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short wrap up for this fic. Thanks for reading!

They slipped on underwear and buried themselves under the covers. Leaf looked into Chip's eyes. "That was... great," he said with a soft laugh. "Holy shit."

Chip brought a hand up to Leaf's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, it's supposed to get better. Less clumsy."

"It was a great first time," he clarified. "With the perfect guy."

"No, I think that's you," Chip replied, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"No, you," Leaf said after they pulled apart. He kissed Chip's neck. "You're past perfect. Perfecter."

"You're the perfectest."

"You're the perfectest-er." He kissed Chip's nose. "And that is the end of that."

He kissed Leaf. "Is it?" 

Leaf mumbled, "Mhm," as he snuggled against Chip. He inched down so he could rest his face in the crook of his neck. Chip wrapped his arms around him, fingers still tangled in Leaf's hair.

"Good night," Chip whispered. Leaf hummed and nuzzled against Chip, trying to find the optimal sleeping position. He settled down and breathing slowed. Chip closed his eyes, though sleep overtook him much slower.


End file.
